Un écho du passé
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: A la suite d'un combat Quatre et Heero sont inconscients, les trois autres pensent avoir trouvé le lieu idéal pour se cacher le temps que les blessés reviennent à eux, mais...
1. prologue

Titre : Un écho du passé

Auteur : Hahn tah Yhel

Disclaimer : Les personnages qui sont dans la série, le film et les mangas ne sont pas à moi, mais je suis l'heureuse propriétaire des autres (qui pourtant ne sont pas plus d'accord que les principaux personnages).

Couples : les couples classiques se forment, mais d'autres suivront.

Genre : Angst, aventure, un peu de romance et même une certaine forme de sadisme.Vous êtes prévenus.

Co-concepteur et premier lecteur : Sariad (qui voulait que j'attende pour envoyer ce pavé, mais j'ai pas la patience)

"Bonne" lecture

* * *

**Un écho du passé**

**Prologue**

_AC 195_

_Quelque part sur Terre_

Le véhicule entra dans la ville et la traversa lentement. Il faisait nuit et il n'y avait personne dans les rues. Il devait être trois heures du matin.

A l'avant du véhicule se trouvaient deux adolescents châtains. Le plus grand des deux conduisait, l'autre, dont la longue chevelure était réunie en une tresse, était tourné vers l'arrière. Il surveillait les trois personnes s'y trouvant.

Un brun, un blond, tous deux immobiles et pâles, un asiatique, sans doute d'origine chinoise, si l'on en jugeait par ses habits, assis entre eux les surveillait aussi, ses yeux noirs luisant dans l'ombre de l'habitacle passaient de l'un à l'autre sans relâche, trahissant son inquiétude.

Une odeur de sang parvenait aux narines du natté, le rendant presque fébrile.

Pour une fois il se taisait, ce dont se réjouissait le chinois que son habituel verbiage rendait à moitié fou.

Mais le silence même du natté avait quelque chose d'inquiétant. Ses yeux violets ne quittaient pas le brun qui se trouvait juste derrière lui. Son visage marqué par de récents combats, son corps entouré de bandages sommaires faits à la hâte.

Aucun des trois adolescents encore conscients n'avait remarqué les discrètes caméras dont était semée la ville où ils avaient choisi de se réfugier. Elle était si petite et si isolée qu'ils l'avaient élue comme un lieu idéal où attendre que les deux blessés aillent mieux. Pour eux se rendre dans un hôpital était hors de question, ils n'avaient aucune chance d'en ressortir libres. Parce qu'ils étaient des combattants en terrain adverse, des rebelles recherchés et que la moindre erreur leur coûterait bien plus que la vie. Pour toutes ces raisons ils ne pouvaient compter que sur eux mêmes pour survivre. Personne ne viendrait à leur secours.

Ils n'avaient pas vu les caméras mais ces dernières ne perdirent pas un seul instant de leur traversée de la ville, leur arrêt devant une petite maison louée pour l'occasion. L'homme installé devant les écrans de contrôle non plus.

Lorsque les trois rescapés sortirent les deux blessés du véhicule l'homme fronça les sourcils et se pencha vers l'écran central, effectua un zoom précis sur l'un des visages, passa sur les autres. Un sourire se posa sur ses lèvres.

Il ne se retourna pas lorsque la porte s'ouvrit dans son dos, il avait entendu les pas de l'arrivant et il n'avait eu aucun mal à les identifier, il le connaissait si bien maintenant.

L'arrivant se pencha par dessus son épaule pour regarder lui aussi.

- Qu'avons nous là Kent ?

- Un écho du passé Monsieur.

- Un écho du passé ?

- Regardez.

A nouveau l'homme assis zooma sur l'un des visages et l'autre soupira.

- Tu as raison. C'est bien un écho du passé. Nous allons pouvoir enfin commencer.

Il se redressa et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Je compte sur toi pour me faire un rapport détaillé sur eux. Je veux en savoir le plus possible avant de débuter mon action.

Loin de là, dans une autre ville deux autres personnes étudiaient les mêmes images qu'un récepteur pirate leur transmettait directement des caméras de la petite ville. Un homme et une femme, sensiblement du même âge, eux aussi concentrés sur cette étude.

- Crois tu que c'est un écho du passé ? Demanda l'homme.

- Nous le saurons très vite. Répondit la femme. Si c'en est un, ils entreront en contact.

Elle sourit, un sourire dur, presque cruel.

- Et si c'est un écho du passé, nous pourrons nous venger enfin.

* * *

_Voila, l'intrigue est posée, tout peut commencer et qui sait ce qui peut advenir ? _

_Qui sont les observateurs ? _

_Pour le savoir, il faut lire la suite._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1) La rencontre**

Le pilote du Deathscythe quitte la cache avec mauvaise humeur.

Une fois encore c'était à lui que revenait le soin de faire des courses. Depuis trois jours qu'ils étaient dans la ville il se coltinait la plupart des corvées.

En temps normal Quatre lui aurait donné un coup de main.

Mais Quatre avait pris un très mauvais coup sur la tête et était dans le comas depuis près de cinq jours.

"Et le voyage n'a sans doute rien fait pour arranger son état."

En temps normal Heero serait venu avec lui. Pour s'assurer qu'il ne perde pas trop de temps dans les boutiques et ne se fasse pas remarquer.

Mais Heero avait été salement amoché par les soldats lors de leur dernière mission. Et pour lui non plus le trajet n'avait rien arrangé. Bien au contraire.

Deux hémorragies stoppées de justesse. On ne savait combien de fractures, des plaies ouvertes recousues par Wufei avec les moyens du bord.

"Heureusement qu'il était dans les vapes, il aurait voulu les recoudre lui-même."

Bref, un merdier pas possible et un retrait vraiment pas glorieux pour les trois rescapés et les deux "victimes".

Avec Wufei écumant de rage de devoir battre en retraite, Trowa plus silencieux que jamais.

"Et moi pas plus fier qu'eux en fait."

Depuis trois jours le second pilote se taisait, faisait ce qu'on lui disait de faire.

Parce qu'il était inquiet.

Pour Heero comme pour Quatre.

Qu'il donnerait tout ce qu'il ne possède pas pour les voir ouvrir les yeux.

Même pour se faire incendier par Heero.

Du moment qu'il entendait sa voix au lieu de ce silence terrifiant.

Trowa ne parlait pas, Wufei non plus. Sauf pour donner des ordres.

Et lui n'osait pas parler non plus.

Lui qui pourtant détestait le silence.

Parce que cela lui rappelait son enfance.

Solo avait été silencieux lorsqu'il était mort entre ses bras.

L'église était silencieuse lorsqu'il y était revenu. En ruine, mais silencieuse.

Le silence, c'était la mort. La solitude, l'absence.

Perdu dans ses pensées l'adolescent ne regarde plus où il va et percute une personne immobile. Deux mains fortes le retiennent, il lève les yeux.

L'homme qu'il vient de heurter est jeune encore, entre vingt et trente ans. Il a des cheveux noirs, des yeux gris couleur d'acier, un regard aussi acéré qu'une lame. Sur le côté gauche de son visage court une cicatrice, ancienne mais encore très visible et vraiment pas belle à voir.

Duo détourne les yeux, gêné, ne sachant que dire ni que faire.

L'homme est le premier à parler, sa voix est grave, un peu rauque, comme s'il était en proie à l'émotion.

- Tu es nouveau dans la région. Tu dois te rendre auprès du maître de la ville.

"Voila autre chose..." Songe Duo.

Il adresse un sourire confus à son interlocuteur.

- Désolé, j'étais pas au courant... mais pour l'instant, j'ai pas mal de trucs à faire, j'irai plus tard...

"Si je ne peux vraiment pas faire autrement."

Une main ferme l'empêche de s'éloigner.

- Tu dois le rencontrer sans tarder, il n'aime pas attendre.

Le balafré n'attend pas non plus et commence à le tirer à sa suite. La situation commence à déplaire fortement au garçon, mais il ne parvient pas à défaire l'étreinte des doigts sur son bras.

"Shit ! Il est balèse le salaud... j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment... pourvu que ce ne soit pas un prétexte pour me coincer dans un coin et me faire des trucs pas nets."

Il est un peu rassuré lorsque l'homme le fait entrer dans une vaste propriété.

"J'ai peut être paniqué trop vite."

La maison face à eux est la plus grande qu'il lui ait été donné de contempler. Bien que moderne à première vue elle privilégie les matériaux naturels comme la pierre et le bois. De grandes ouvertures pour laisser entrer le plus de lumière possible mais pas de métal pour dénaturer l'aspect de la façade. tout en ce lieu respire la richesse et le natté ne regrette plus de s'y trouver. Il suit donc plus volontiers le balafré vers l'intérieur. Il oublie les courses qu'il devait faire et même les deux blessés pour qui il se faisait tant de soucis.

Le balafré lui ouvre une porte et le laisse entrer avant de l'annoncer et de refermer la porte derrière lui. L'adolescent se retrouve dans un bureau décoré simplement. De l'autre côté d'un bureau de bois vernis se tient un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs vêtu d'un habit bleu nuit impeccablement coupé. Des yeux argentés posent un regard attentif sur le garçon.

- Soyez le bienvenu Monsieur Maxwell.

Duo se raidit.

- Comment savez-vous mon nom ?

Un sourire amusé retrousse les lèvres de son vis à vis.

- Mon cher Duo, vous permettez que je vous appelle Duo ?

-...

- Merci.

- Je n'ai pas dit que j'acceptais.

- Qui ne dit mot consent Monsieur Maxwell, mais peu importe. Je suis quelqu'un de très bien informé voyez vous. Je suis curieux de nature, j'ai donc mené ma petite enquête et j'aime ce que j'ai découvert sur vous et vos amis.

L'homme et l'adolescent s'affrontent du regard. L'homme sourit à nouveau.

- J'ai appris que vous étiez cinq, tous très jeunes, moins de seize ans. Vous êtes sur Terre depuis neuf mois, vous voyagez beaucoup et partout où vous passez OZ a des "problèmes". Ce qui n'est pas pour plaire à tout le monde. Vous êtres arrivés dans cette ville voila trois jours, vous veniez de l'est et, coïncidence amusante, une base d'OZ a été attaquée voila cinq jours par des terroristes qui ont réussi à s'enfuir. Les dégâts seraient considérables. La rumeur veut que deux des terroristes auraient été blessés lors de l'attaque.

A nouveau l'homme se laisse aller à sourire, il tourne la tête pour regarder par la fenêtre avant de reposer son regard sur l'adolescent.

La tension du garçon est nettement perceptible.

- Dites moi Monsieur Maxwell, pourquoi vos deux amis ne sortent ils jamais de la maison ? Nous n'avons vu que trois de vous dans le jardin.

Duo se sent coincé, il cherche fiévreusement un moyen de se sortir de cette impasse. Son regard se fige et le jeune homme s'en aperçoit.

- Calmez-vous Monsieur Maxwell. Vous ne risquez rien. Du moins pour l'instant. Il n'est pas dans mes intentions de vous livrer à OZ, bien au contraire. Tout ce que je veux de vous, c'est le paiement d'un loyer.

Duo ouvre de grands yeux, la déclaration le prend par surprise.

- Un loyer ?

- Exactement.

- Combien ?

L'homme rit.

- Je ne veux pas d'argent Monsieur Maxwell. Je n'en ai nul besoin. Ce que je veux...

Il se lève, contourne le bureau et se penche pour murmurer à l'oreille du garçon.

-... C'est vous.

- Moi ! Comment cela moi ?

- Votre corps.

L'adolescent frissonne, l'homme sourit et retourne s'asseoir. Il est satisfait d'avoir lancé son défi.

- Je vous donne jusqu'à demain pour prendre une décision, vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations premières. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée Monsieur Maxwell.

L'américain quitte la propriété aussi vite qu'il le peut, accompagné par le balafré qui le raccompagne jusqu'à son point de départ.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2) La décision**

_Duo_

" Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour faire les courses ni pour rentrer. Mais je l'ai fait. Cette rencontre m'avait secoué. Ce type bizarre qui voulait que je lui donne mon corps comme un paiement. Hors de question ! J'ai repris mes esprits dans l'entrée de la cache, face à Wufei."

Le chinois arrache les sacs à l'américain sans aucun ménagement.

- Tu en as mis du temps ! Il t'a fallu quatre heures pour acheter du lait, du sucre et quelques conserves ? Décidément, tu n'es vraiment bon à rien Maxwell !

Il fait volte face sans attendre de réaction et disparaît dans la cuisine.

L'américain se retient à grand peine de pleurer. Il monte lentement vers les chambres.

Par une porte ouverte il voit Trowa changer un bandage sur le torse d'Heero.

Les mots de Wufei tournent dans sa tête.

Durs.

Véridiques.

Wufei cuisine très bien, Trowa aussi. (_1_)

Pas lui, c'est à peine s'il se débrouille pour ne pas empoisonner tout le monde lorsqu'il se met aux fourneaux. (_2_)

Trowa et Wufei savent soigner, ils connaissent des remèdes. (_1_)

Lui non.

Ils savent réagir lorsque la situation devient critique, ils les ont sortis de la base lorsque la dernière opération a mal tourné, alors que lui était paralysé par la crainte de perde les blessés.

Lui ne sert à rien, il ne fait que tourner en rond, à devenir fou. Il ne peut rien faire pour aider Heero ou bien Quatre. Rien sinon attendre. Prier.

Comme si une prière avait jamais sauvé quelqu'un.

Il se réfugie dans sa chambre, malade de sa propre impuissance, de son sentiment d'inutilité.

Inquiet.

L'homme les a clairement menacés. De les livrer à OZ.

Faisant volte face il rejoint Trowa dans la chambre d'Heero.

- Comment vont ils ?

Un haussement d'épaule est la seule réponse.

- Pourrons nous bientôt partir ?

- Non.

Un non catégorique.

La voix de Wufei dans son dos.

- Partir ? Tu veux tuer Yuy Maxwell ? Si nous le déplaçons encoreil pourrait faire une autre hémorragie.

Le natté frissonne.

"Non ! Je ne veux pas être la cause de sa mort."

Il quitte la chambre en trombe pour regagner la sienne. Se laisse tomber sur son lit et cache son visage entre ses mains.

Au dessus de son lit une petite caméra enregistre le moindre de ses gestes. Jusqu'à ses pleurs.

Loin de la petite maison le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs garde les yeux rivés sur les écrans. Il regarde pleurer le natté, un sourire amer sur les lèvres.

Derrière lui le balafré se tient droit et silencieux.

Au bout d'un instant celui aux cheveux blancs renverse la tête en arrière.

- Kent... crois tu qu'il acceptera lorsqu'il reviendra ?

Le balafré pose les yeux sur l'image qui s'affiche à l'écran.

- Il acceptera.

Celui aux cheveux blancs ferme les yeux.

- Monsieur ? Appelle Kent.

- Je suis fatigué...

Il tend ses bras en direction du balafré.

- S'il te plaît, aide moi à regagner ma chambre.

Le visage de Kent se ferme, il se penche pourtant et soulève le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs, le cale contre son torse.

- Vous devez manger plus Monsieur. Vous ne tiendrez pas le coup sinon.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs sourit tristement. Il lève la main et effleure la joue balafrée du bout des doigts.

- Tu es inquiet pour moi Kent ? Vraiment ?

Le balafré ne répond pas et détourne la tête pour échapper au contact.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs ferme les yeux, il reste ensuite silencieux et immobile, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent sa chambre. là, le balafré le pose sur son lit et se retire sans un mot de plus.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs se recroqueville sur lui même et presse son visage contre les draps.

Kent regagne la salle des écrans et contemple le natté qui s'est endormi, épuisé par les pleurs. Ses yeux gris s'assombrissent un peu plus.

" La roue du destin est lancée, que va t'il advenir maintenant que tous les éléments sont enfin réunis ?"

_Duo_

"Je n'ai presque pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit. J'ai passé mon temps à peser le pour et le contre. A me demander si je pouvais le faire. Si j'en aurais le cran. Lorsque le jour s'est levé j'étais fatigué, mais ma décision était prise. La journée m'a semblée interminable. Lorsque l'heure a sonné je suis parti sans rien dire. Wufei lisait dans la chambre d'Heero, Trowa sommeillait dans celle de Quatre, assis dans un fauteuil. une fois de plus je n'avais été bon à rien. J'étais si fatigué que j'ai laissé brûler le repas, qu'il me suffisait pourtant de faire réchauffer dans le four, j'ai aussi cassé deux assiettes et un verre en faisant la vaisselle. Wufei s'est emporté une fois de plus et j'ai eu du mal à me retenir de pleurer. Heero et Quatre sont toujours inconscients, rien n'indique qu'ils vont s'éveiller un jour."

L'adolescent traverse la ville et se retrouve face au balafré.

- Etes-vous prêt ? Demande Kent.

- Oui.

- Dans ce cas, allons y.

ils se mettent en route en silence, mais au bout d'un instant le natté n'y tient plus. Il faut qu'il sache.

- Comment est il ?

- Qui ? Demande Kent, bien qu'ayant déjà compris.

- Celui que vous servez.

- Vous le découvrirez tout seul.

Le silence retombe. Kent aurait aimé rassurer un peu le garçon, mais il ne peut se le permettre et de toute façon, il ne sait quel masque va porter le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs lors de ces rencontres si particulières. Il guide l'adolescent jusqu'à une porte et marque un temps d'arrêt.

- Nous y sommes. Désormais, la décision vous appartient d'entrer ou non.

Une dernière possibilité de retrait. Le natté prend une profonde inspiration, les yeux rivés sur la poignée ouvragée. Il reste un moment figé, indécis sur la conduite à tenir. Ce qui l'attend derrière cette porte lui fait peur. La soumission n'a jamais été son fort, mais s'il passe cette porte il devra s'y plier, il ne sait pour combien de temps ni quels tourments il devra endurer entre les mains de l'étrange jeune homme. Il reprend courage en songeant aux deux blessés dont le salut viendra de sa docilité et à ceux qui les veillent. Ses amis depuis quelques mois, ses compagnons d'arme qui lui font confiance et qu'il ne peut pas abandonner maintenant.

Alors il entre et referme la porte derrière lui, le plus doucement possible.

Il découvre une chambre au décor austère, des murs tendus d'une tapisserie en deux tons de gris, un grand lit aux draps violets, des meubles de bois foncé. Les rideaux tirés, la lumière tamisée lui laissent un temps de répit, le temps que sa vue s'habitue. Il découvre le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs assis sur le bord du lit, vêtu d'un peignoir gris perle dont la couleur s'accorde avec les murs de la pièce, un peignoir qu'il retire rapidement avant de s'étendre sur le lit, exposant un corps mince et pâle. Trop mince, trop pâle.

Des yeux argentés détaillent l'adolescent, ce dernier en fait autant pour le jeune homme.

Un sourire.

Une voix douce qui s'élève, presque timide.

- Vous êtes venu...

- Je suis venu.

- Et ?

- Je suis prêt à payer.

A nouveau un sourire, ni gai ni triste. Juste un sourire. Une main qui se tend, gracieuse.

- Mettez vous à l'aise. Je veux voir votre corps dans son entier.

Un soupir. Des doigts qui retirent des habits, des vêtements qui tombent à terre.

Un adolescent qui frissonne de se retrouver nu face à un inconnu.

L'homme aux cheveux blancs s'appuie sur un coude et examine le garçon.

Au plafond les caméras invisibles filment et ailleurs des regards observent eux aussi. Kent dont le visage est figé et, plus loin, ceux du couple. La femme est visiblement furieuse.

- Tu crois encore en son innocence dis-moi ? Regarde ce qu'il lui impose !

L'homme se passe une main dans les cheveux, visiblement indécis.

- Je ne sais pas... j'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas... C'est la première fois qu'il fait cela...

- Très bien ! Nous allons attendre ! Mais s'il le blesse physiquement, nous interviendrons ! Et cette fois, je le tuerai, comme j'aurais du le faire il y a dix ans.

Elle quitte la pièce comme une furie.

L'homme soupire et reporte son regard sur les écrans. Il n'aime pas la tournure que prend l'affaire. La violence n'est pas dans ses habitudes ni dans sa nature.

Le regard argenté de l'homme aux cheveux blancs détaille celui qu'il a obligé à la soumission. Cet enfant qui se veut un guerrier. Cet enfant qui porte les traces d'un combat d'un homme qu'il n'est pas encore.

-Tourne toi, je veux te voir de toutes parts.

Une voix qui s'enroue.

Des yeux argentés qui s'emplissent de larmes.

"Tant de marques à un âge si jeune... Quelle folie..."

- Couche toi Duo. Viens près de moi.

L'adolescent s'allonge sans un mot, couché sur le dos il fixe le plafond. Il ne s'insurge plus de cette familiarité du jeune homme. Plus rien n'a d'importance puisqu'il s'est soumis.

Une main passe sur son front, descend sur ses yeux pour l'obliger à les fermer.

- Garde les fermés, repose toi. Ici, tu n'es plus un combattant.

Les yeux violets se rouvrent et se posent sur lui, froids et durs. Les mots ont ranimé la volonté du garçon. Le sens de son regard est très clair. Il entend rester ce qu'il est. Il ne veut pas changer et sa présence en ces lieux est elle aussi un combat.

La main revient pour les clore à nouveau.

- Fais-le. Tu es à moi pour une heure chaque jour que durera votre séjour, tu dois m'obéir.

L'adolescent capitule à contre coeur et s'endort sans en avoir conscience. Le jeune homme se relève et se rhabille de son peignoir, marche jusqu'à la porte et se retourne pour contempler le dormeur.

"Dors bien petit frère, le pire reste à venir."

Il sort et découvre sans surprise la haute taille de Kent non loin de sa porte.

- Il dort, ne l'éveille pas, ramène le chez lui lorsqu'il sera éveillé.

- Bien Monsieur.

_Duo_

"Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai dormi, mais il faisait nuit lorsque je me suis réveillé. Le balafré m'attendait dans le couloir, l'autre était parti. Je ne crois pas qu'il m'ait touché. Je me suis rhabillé en vitesse et le balafré m'a ramené à la cache. Tout était éteint et cela m'a soulagé, je ne crois pas que j'aurais pu leur parler. J'avais faim mais je suis allé me coucher sans attendre, je n'aurais rien pu avaler de toute façon."

* * *

(_1_) _Pure spéculation de ma part._

_(2) Pardon Duo, mais au vu de ce que je te fais subir, c'est sans doute le plus doux._

_Voila, encore un chapitre de fait. J'en suis assez contente, même s'il y en a qui ont toutes les raisons de s'en plaindre, pas vrai Duo ?_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3) Paiements**

_Duo_

"J'ai réussi à dormir un peu, mais Wufei m'a réveillé à l'aube. Il m'a demandé où j'étais allé et je n'ai pas répondu. Il n'a pas insisté mais j'ai senti son regard peser sur moi toute la journée."

_Wufei_

"Je ne sais pas ce que peut bien manigancer Maxwell, mais je n'aime pas son silence. Il est si bavard d'ordinaire. Je trouve son silence de mauvais augure. Comme si l'état de Quatre et d'Heero n'était pas un soucis suffisant, il va falloir aussi surveiller cet idiot."

La journée touche à sa fin. L'américain se dirige vers la porte lorsque le chinois lui barre la route.

- Où vas tu Maxwell ?

- Prendre l'air.

- A cette heure ?

- Je savais pas qu'il y avait une heure limite.

Ils s'affrontent du regard un instant puis le chinois laisse l'autre passer.

L'américain traverse à nouveau la ville. Comme la veille le balafré l'attend et lui sert d'escorte.

Comme la veille l'homme aux cheveux blancs l'attend dans sa chambre. Comme la veille il porte un peignoir gris perle.

- Retire tes habits et couche toi. Ordonne t'il en posant une main sur la joue du garçon.

_Duo_

"Ce type est si faible. Sa peau est trop fine, trop douce. Je crois que je pourrais le tuer d'une seule main. Il a le corps lisse et souple, sans une seule cicatrice, lorsque je le regarde et que je me regarde j'ai presque honte de devoir lui céder. Il est mon aîné, mais je suis sans doute de loin le plus fort. Il est visible qu'il ne sait rien de la mort et de la souffrance. Il ignore la peur et n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qu'est la torture. Je pense qu'un jour, lorsqu'Heero et Quatre iront mieux, je reviendrai une dernière fois et je le tuerai, même si je dois en mourir, même si son chien de garde doit me tuer. Je veux le voir souffrir et mourir. Je veux le voir pleurer devant moi."

Un adolescent et un homme nus sur un lit, deux corps qui se touchent à peine. Deux regards qui se cherchent, qui s'observent, qui se guettent.

Un sourire. Encore.

- Tu es beau. Tu es fort. Pourquoi risquer de tout perdre pour des inconnus ? Des gens dont tu ne sais rien.

- Je me bats pour moi. Pour ma cause.

- Ta cause ? Quelle cause ?

- Celle de la liberté.

Un sourire. Toujours.

- La liberté... mais qu'est-ce que la liberté dis moi ?

- La vie que l'on souhaite.

Un rire doux.

- Et quelle vie veux tu ?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde. Je vous paye avec mon corps, pas avec mon âme.

- C'est vrai.

Une main qui se pose sur une épaule, qui palpe, descend le long d'un bras musclé, suivant le tracé d'une veine, qui marque une pause sur un poignet, sur un pouls trop rapide.

- Tu es nerveux.

- Je vous déteste.

- Je sais. Ce n'est pas grave.

La main gagne un ventre plat qui se contracte instinctivement.

- Tu es sensible. Tant mieux.

Un doigt qui décrit des cercles autour d'un ombilic puis remonte vers une gorge offerte, jusqu'à un menton ferme, jusqu'à des lèvres pleines.

Une bouche qui a envie de mordre, qui se retient avec peine de le faire. Difficilement.

Des yeux gris qui s'embuent, des yeux violets qui se ferment. Des doigts qui étudient une autre anatomie, lentement. Un corps qui s'offre avec réticence.

- Mets toi sur le ventre.

Un corps qui roule sur des draps violets. Des poings qui se serrent. Une larme qui échappe à des yeux gris.

Une main qui hésite puis se retire.

- C'est bon, tu peux partir.

Un regard améthyste, empli de surprise et de défiance.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, l'heure est écoulée. Tu es libre.

Un corps qui se rhabille. Un regard argenté qui le surveille.

Une larme qui s'accroche à une peau blanche comme une parure de cristal.

L'américain quitte la chambre et le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs se laisse aller en arrière sur son lit.

Cette fois le balafré ne raccompagne pas le garçon, il le laisse au portail et revient dans la chambre. Les yeux argentés se tournent vers lui.

- Tu savais n'est-ce pas ? Tu aurais deviné ce qui allait se produire ?

Kent s'assoit sur le bord du lit et pose la main sur la chevelure blanche.

- Oui. Mais il n'est pas trop tard pour renoncer.

L'autre sourit.

- Si. Dès l'instant où je les ai vu il a été trop tard.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs se rapproche et pose sa tête sur les genoux de Kent.

- Je ne t'en veux pas Kent. Ne t'en fais pas pour cela. En vérité, j'attends cela depuis des années, comme toi. Mais je vais prendre mon temps. Je ne suis pas pressé d'en finir. Je veux savoir jusqu'où je peux aller avec lui. Je veux essayer de le convaincre à ma façon d'abandonner. Même si je dois le blesser pour cela. Je suis bien placé pour savoir qu'il vaut mieux souffrir un peu et rester en vie au final.

- Pourquoi lui ?

- Je ne crois pas pouvoir en faire autant avec les autres. Ils ne sont pas comme lui, à part le blond peut être...

- Et ton écho du passé ? Tu ne veux rien faire pour lui ?

- Je ne peux que prier Kent.

Dans l'autre lieu le jeune homme se tourne vers sa compagne.

- Crois tu toujours qu'il soit un traître ?

La jeune femme reste sombre.

- Je préfère attendre encore. N'oublie pas qu'il y a dix ans nous avons appris que nous avions mal placé notre confiance et que cela nous a coûté très cher.

- Je n'oublie pas.

La nuit tombe et l'américain presse le pas. Il ne veut pas sauter un repas comme la veille.

Cette fois les lumières sont encore allumées.

Wufei qui lisait dans le salon pose son livre et tourne la tête vers l'entrée. Il ne dit rien, il se contente de regarder passer le natté.

"Qu'est-ce que tu nous mijote Maxwell ? Je n'aime pas cela."

L'homme aux cheveux blancs passe d'une caméra à une autre. Il observe chaque pièce de la petite maison, chacun des occupants. Il a dormi quelques heures, s'est retenu de les espionner une bonne part de la journée, mais a fini par céder.

Le chinois, Wufei, lit au chevet du garçon blond, c'est visiblement son moyen de détente favori, lorsqu'il ne s'entraîne pas.

Le plus grand de l'équipe prépare le repas, avec des gestes rapides et précis.

L'américain est dans le jardin, assis au soleil il semble plongé dans ses pensées.

L'homme zoome sur le visage du petit blond.

Il est fasciné par son aspect fragile.

"Quel genre de combattant est il ?"

Il se doute que cette façade blonde et frêle est un masque trompeur. Les colonies n'auraient pas envoyé un être faible.

Il étend sa main devant lui et contemple ses longs doigts fins.

"Comment aurai-je été ?"

Il ne le saura jamais. Son temps s'est écoulé sans lui laisser le loisir de savoir. Comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

En dehors de cette région il n'est rien.

"Et même dans cette région, au fond, que suis-je ?"

Il ne sait pas.

Kent l'appelle Monsieur.

Mais Kent est le seul à le rencontrer, à s'occuper de lui. Les serviteurs en charge de la maison ne lui parlent pas. Jamais. Ils ne le regardent même pas.

Existe t'il seulement pour eux ? N'est il pour eux qu'un objet un peu encombrant ?

Il chasse ces pensées déplaisantes et passe à la dernière chambre. Au garçon brun. Comme chaque fois son coeur se met à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine.

" Est-ce lui ?"

Il en a l'espoir. Il le veut si fort. Que cet adolescent musclé soit son écho du passé, plus encore que les quatre autres. Il vit aussi dans l'attente d'une confirmation. Il sent qu'il saura dès que leurs regards se croiseront. Qu'il reconnaîtra celui qu'il rêve de revoir depuis des années.

L'américain entre dans la chambre et retire ses habits sans attendre qu'on lui en donne l'ordre, il est pressé d'en finir.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs se tourne vers lui et lui fait signe de se coucher. Une fois le garçon installé il se couche près de lui.

- Dis moi Duo, pour lequel de ces garçons serais tu prêt à mourir ?

La question prend Duo par surprise, il hésite à répondre. Elle est trop intime à son goût. Les yeux argentés ne le quittent pas.

- Tu ne veux pas répondre ?

- Non.

- Comme tu veux. Mets toi sur le dos.

L'américain obéit malgré sa répugnance. La main de l'homme se pose sur son sexe, les longs doigts entreprennent de jouer avec lui.

Le regard argenté est pensif, lointain.

- Peut être t'es tu déjà lié à l'un d'eux, qui sait ?

Le frisson de l'américain ne lui échappe pas.

- Je vois... c'est arrivé donc. Mais avec lequel ? Chang Wufei ?

-...

- Non, il n'est pas ainsi, suis-je bête... Barton ? Non, lui non plus évidement.

-...

- Le petit Winner ? Il est assez mignon je dois dire.

-...

- Toujours pas ? Il ne reste donc que Yuy... c'est surprenant...

-... !!!

- Je ne l'imaginais pas ainsi, capable d'aimer un autre homme.

_Duo_

"J'ai envie de lui crier de se taire. De lui sauter dessus pour l'étrangler... Il en train de salir Heero avec ces propos. Il n'en a pas le droit ! Il peut bien faire ce qu'il veut de moi, mais pas parler d'Heero."

Le regard violet flamboie de rage.

- Mes propos te déplaisent ? Très bien, je vais me taire.

La main se retire, le jeune homme fait la moue.

- Tu n'es guère coopératif. Essayons autre chose.

Une bouche descend vers un sexe encore au repos malgré la sollicitation manuelle. Des lèvres chaudes s'en emparent. Une langue entre en action, tout d'abord timide elle s'enhardit peu à peu. L'adolescent se raidit, gémit. Malgré lui son corps réagit, son membre s'érige, jusqu'à la jouissance. Sa semence se déverse dans la bouche du jeune homme aux cheveux blancs qui avale sans répugnance et se redresse après avoir lavé avec soin le sexe du garçon avec sa langue.

- Merci, c'était délicieux.

Une rougeur s'étend sur les joues du garçon, son regard fuit celui de l'autre.

Une main effleure sa joue brûlante.

- Tu as honte de ton plaisir ?

Un long frisson, des lèvres qui tremblent.

L'américain a envie de pleurer, il se sent faible, il se sent vaincu, égaré.

_Duo_

"Il m'a laissé partir et je suis rentré en courant. Je suis arrivé hors d'haleine. Une fois encore Wufei me guettait. Il n'a rien dit, mais je sentais mes joues enflammées par la honte et je savais qu'il les voyait. J'avais l'impression qu'il pouvait lire en moi ce que je venais de faire. Je crois que s'il n'avait dit ne ce fut-ce qu'un seul mot j'aurais éclaté en sanglots. Mais il n'a rien dit, il s'est contenté de me regarder. Quelque part, je crois que c'était pire. S'il avait parlé j'aurais su ce qu'il pensait de moi. Là, je ne sais rien."


	5. Chapter 4

_Un chapitre plus doux, pour souffler un peu._

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Chapitre 4) Chagrin et souvenirs**

Duo tourne vers la fenêtre un regard morne.

Dehors résonnent des cris de joie, il entend exploser des pétards. Malgré la guerre les gens sont en liesse et célèbrent la nouvelle année.

Lui a envie de pleurer.

Depuis un mois qu'ils se sont réfugiés dans cette ville ni Heero ni Quatre ne sont sortis de l'inconscience. Leurs blessures sont guéries mais il ne s'éveillent pas. Ils dorment paisiblement, oublieux du monde et de la guerre.

Trowa et Wufei ont repris le combat, lui reste pour veiller les deux blessés, triste gardien de leur sommeil. Il tente à chaque fois de ralentir les deux autres pilotes, de les retenir.

Rester seul voila sa crainte.

Seul à nouveau.

Il voudrait tant les préserver, eux qui sont pour lui une nouvelle famille.

Wufei s'est agacé de son attitude et lui a crié dessus, Trowa lui a semblé comprendre et ils ne partent plus sans lui donner une estimation du temps de leur absence.

Lors de la dernière mission ils avaient eu cinq heures de retard et il a craint qu'ils ne reviennent jamais. Il avait passé la journée à tourner en rond comme chaque fois, passant d'une chambre à l'autre sans jamais réussir à se fixer plus de quelques minutes et lorsque l'heure limite était passée il avait commencé à se ronger les sangs. Il s'était réfugié dans la chambre d'Heero pour tenter de se reprendre. Il s'était assis sur le bord du lit et avait posé sa main sur le front du blessé inconscient.

- Heero... quand reviendras tu à toi ?

Cinq heures d'angoisse pour lui. Lorsqu'enfin ils étaient revenus il s'était rendu compte que ses paumes saignaient tant il avait serré les poings.

Il pensait pourtant être devenu fort.

Mais il s'était attaché à eux.

Au sensible Quatre.

Au silencieux Trowa.

Au rigide Wufei.

Et même à Heero.

Surtout à Heero.

_Flash back_

- Tu ne sortiras pas !

L'adolescent natté se retourne, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

- Tu comptes m'en empêcher Yuy ? Par la force peut être ?

- S'il le faut !

Deux regards qui se heurtent, deux volontés qui s'affrontent. Un combat inévitable, qu'ils attendent depuis le premier jour. Depuis leur première rencontre.

Le japonais se prépare, l'autre n'attend pas et fonce.

Heero sourit.

Il savait que l'américain attaquerait le premier.

"Il est si prévisible parfois..."

Il contre l'attaque et bloque les bras de son adversaire. Une prise douloureuse.

Duo serre les dents.

Il ne veut pas faire à l'autre le plaisir de l'entendre gémir.

- Renonce. Conseille Heero. Tu es coincé.

- Jamais !

Piqué au vif Duo se débat et parvient à libérer un bras, frappe et atteint l'autre à la gorge, lui coupant la respiration un court instant. Juste assez pour que Duo se libère, non sans mal.

Ils reprennent tous deux leur respiration.

La solide prise du japonais a entraîné une grande déchirure sur la tunique de son adversaire qui la retire et la jette sur le sol.

Sa colère se nourrit de cette perte.

"Tu vas me le payer."

Heero fronce les sourcils, il ressent une sensation étrange naître en lui.

Son regard bleu est irrésistiblement attiré par le torse lisse et musclé du natté. Un torse semblable au sien pourtant.

Il s'oblige à regarder ailleurs.

Les bras de l'américain.

Sa gorge.

Mais le trouble persiste.

Il en est presque pris au dépourvu lorsque l'autre attaque à nouveau.

Il n'a pas le temps de parer, il tombe, entraînant son assaillant dans sa chute.

Il se retrouve couché sur le dos, l'américain sur lui, lui bloquant les bras de ses mains et les jambes de ses jambes.

Duo rit, il savoure son triomphe.

- Il me semble que j'ai gagné.

Il rit, Heero sourit doucement. Il aime ce rire du natté. Cette joie entière.

Mais il ne veut pas perdre face à lui.

Il ne doit pas perdre face à lui !

Rapide et souple il contre attaque et renverse la situation.

Duo se retrouve à terre.

Impuissant.

Les mains du japonais sont des étaux impossibles à ouvrir, ses jambes des poids que l'on ne peut bouger.

Son regard...

Une flamme bleue dans un visage de marbre.

Le silence retombe.

- Rends toi ! Ordonne t'il.

La réponse ne se fait pas attendre.

- Jamais !

Mais l'américain ne bouge pas.

Heero l'oblige à tendre les bras et réunit ses poignets au dessus de sa tête, pour les tenir dans une seule main.

De l'autre il touche enfin cette peau qui le fascine.

Duo ferme les yeux. Il n'en a que plus encore conscience du contact de cette paume sur son torse, de ces doigts qui le brûlent.

- Rends toi... Soupire Heero.

Duo rouvre les yeux et fixe le japonais. Il le découvre troublé, hésitant, si loin de l'être imprévisible qu'il a affronté lors de leur première rencontre.

Le toucher se fait caresse.

Duo frissonne.

Il s'attendait à des coups, pas à cette étrange douceur qui créée en lui des sensations nouvelles.

Comme s'il avait de tout temps attendu cet instant, espéré ce geste d'Heero.

Il n'a plus envie de sortir.

Il n'a plus envie de se battre non plus.

Les doigts du japonais explorent son buste, il pourrait libérer ses bras sans peine, la main qui les retient a desserré sa prise.

Il ne bouge pas.

Il attend.

Il ne sait pas quoi au juste.

- Je me rend. Dit il à regret.

Il voit Heero frissonner. Les yeux bleus cillent puis se posent sur lui, choqués.

La main qui caresse son torse se retire.

La main qui bloquait ses bras se retire.

Heero tout entier se retire.

Le laissant à terre.

Doublement vaincu.

Heero se passe une main tremblante sur le visage.

"Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?"

Un peu plus et il se jetait sur Duo comme un pervers.

Il se retourne, Duo se redresse, se relève, ils se font face.

- Je suis désolé. S'excuse Heero.

Une main frappe sa joue, le natté part en claquant la porte.

Cette fois, il ne tente pas de le retenir.

_Fin flash back_

Heero qu'il a eu tant de mal à séduire, à convaincre. Qu'il a tellement attendu, tellement espéré. Il l'a voulu au point d'en souffrir, d'en pleurer lorsqu'il était seul, sans témoins, sans jamais laisser percer sa détresse devant les autres.

_Flash back_

Duo repose son verre vide, s'empare de la bouteille. Le verre qu'il s'est autorisé ne lui a pas suffit.

L'image d'Heero est toujours ancrée en lui.

Obsédante.

Une gorgée qui descend comme une traînée de feu dans son corps.

Une autre.

Encore une autre.

Pour oublier.

Pour ne plus penser.

Pour ne pas pleurer.

Sur ce qui ne sera jamais.

Heero et lui.

Unis.

Heureux.

De gorgée en gorgée sa peine diminue, son esprit s'engourdit.

Il ne souffre plus.

Il n'a plus envie de pleurer.

Il se sent bien.

Libre.

Léger.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une main se pose sur son bras.

Il tourne péniblement la tête et son regard en rencontre un autre.

Bleu.

Froid.

Accusateur.

Une voix dure. Qui le cingle.

- Qu'as tu fait ?

Une question absurde, qu'il ne comprend pas.

Il n'a rien fait, sinon boire.

Beaucoup.

Trop peut être.

- Lèves toi !

Un ordre auquel il ne veut pas obéir.

Il veut rester là, assis et boire jusqu'à ce que le monde disparaisse autour de lui.

Mais la main tire sur son bras et il se retrouve debout. Vacillant. Hébété.

Il n'a plus sa bouteille.

Ses mains sont vides, pourtant il ne se souvient pas d'avoir lâché prise.

Il tente de comprendre.

Il n'y parvient pas.

Il sent qu'on le tire vers la sortie.

Trop vite pour ses jambes engourdies.

Il tombe à genoux.

Cela lui fait mal mais il rit tout de même.

Un rire lourd, d'homme ivre.

Celui qui est venu le chercher le toise avec sévérité.

- Debout !

Il ne bouge pas.

Il attend que le monde qui a commencé à valser se fige à nouveau.

L'autre s'impatiente.

- Relèves toi je te dis !

Il ferme les yeux, dans l'espoir que le monde redeviendra normal.

Espoir déçu.

Le monde continue sa danse folle, l'étourdissant plus encore.

Il gémit et la main le tire, l'obligeant à se lever, un bras se glisse dans son dos.

- Appuie toi sur moi.

Il ne reconnaît pas la voix inquiète qui lui parle.

Personne ne s'est plus soucié de lui depuis la mort du père Maxwell et de soeur Hélen.

Personne ne tient à lui.

Personne ne pleurera s'il meurt.

- Tu te trompes. Déclare la voix.

Ces mots le font rire.

Ils sont absurdes, mensongers.

Il comprend qu'il a parlé tout haut.

Il s'en moque.

Il le pensait vraiment.

Du fond du coeur.

- Qui pleurerait un démon, un assassin tel que moi ?

Un silence puis une réponse.

- Moi, je te pleurerais Duo.

Malgré son ivresse il entend et comprend.

Il tourne la tête vers celui qui le soutient.

Un regard bleu sous des mèches brunes, un regard triste qui se détourne et se ferme.

A nouveau le regard bleu lui est inaccessible, lointain.

Il n'ose croire avoir bien entendu.

- Toi, tu pleurerais pour moi ?

Il est incrédule et cela s'entend dans le son de sa voix.

La tête brune se baisse.

- Oui...

Déjà, ils atteignent la porte qui s'ouvre devant eux.

Un souffle glacé les frappe.

Duo cligne des paupières.

Le parking est désert, ils le traversent sans encombre, le brun lui ouvre une portière.

- Monte.

Duo hésite, brusquement il redoute de se trouver seul avec lui, de devoir supporter son silence ou pire, ses remontrances.

- Duo, je suis fatigué, je t'ai cherché toute la soirée, alors, monte dans cette voiture et rentrons.

Duo hésite encore. Il ne veut pas rentrer, pas avec lui, pas alors qu'il a l'esprit quelque peu embrumé.

- Non. Dit il. Je ne rentre pas.

Le brun laisse échapper un soupir de frustration et d'impatience.

- Duo...

- Je ne rentrerai pas Heero. Je ne peux pas rentrer !

- Bien sûr que si, tu le peux, il te suffit de...

Duo le coupe avec fureur.

- Tu ne comprends rien ! Je ne peux plus rester près de toi ! C'est impossible !

Un long silence suit, que rompt Heero.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose et que ce souvenir est en train de me rendre fou. Je ne suis pas comme toi, je n'oublie pas sur commande.

Heero lui tourne le dos.

- Moi non plus. Mais j'ai besoin de toi, alors, je fais avec.

Duo serre les poings.

- Dans ce cas, fais aussi avec mon départ !

Heero pose ses deux mains sur le toit de la voiture et inspire profondément.

Lorsqu'il a laissé partir l'américain après leur affrontement il pensait que ce dernier reviendrait vite, comme toujours.

Mais les heures ont coulé sans que Duo revienne.

A la tombée de la nuit Heero est parti à sa recherche.

Il a fait le tour des bars et des boîtes de nuit, jusqu'à cette petite boîte de nuit en périphérie de la ville.

Un endroit discret, peu fréquenté.

L'endroit idéal pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

Où le contraire.

Lorsqu'il s'est garé sur le parking et qu'il a vu la façade décrépite, les néons fatigués il a espéré ne pas trouver celui qu'il cherchait dans ce lieu.

Mais Duo était bien là.

Seul à une table.

Le soulagement d'Heero avait été de courte durée.

Duo était seul à une table certes, mais avec une bouteille.

Heero l'avait vu la porter à sa bouche avec régularité et constance.

Une gorgée.

Une autre.

Encore une autre.

Un spectacle insupportable.

Il y avait mis fin en s'emparant de la bouteille.

Il était parvenu à le faire se lever, à le faire sortir de la boîte de nuit.

Mais il n'avait pas réussi à le faire monter dans la voiture.

Et maintenant, cette révolte imprévue.

Cette colère de l'américain.

Simple réaction d'ivrogne ou preuve d'un mal plus profond ?

Il ne veut pas le voir partir.

Il ne veut pas le laisser partir.

- Non !

Il se retourne d'un seul bloc et saisit l'américain par les épaules.

- Je ne te laisserai pas partir !

A nouveau ils se battent, sur ce parking désert, dans la lumière incertaine des néons.

L'américain est ralenti par la quantité d'alcool absorbée, mais il lutte avec une rage accrue.

Ils roulent à terre, heurtent un muret.

Heero se retrouve couché sur le natté.

Il sent le coeur de Duo battre contre le sien.

Fort et vite.

Comme le sien.

Le regard violet évite le sien.

Il ne veut pas.

- Regarde moi !

Il comprend soudaine ce qui ne va pas.

Duo ne le regarde jamais dans les yeux.

Comme s'il le craignait.

Non, en vérité, Duo ne le regarde pas s'il peut faire autrement.

Comme s'il savait quelque chose que lui Heero ne sait pas.

Et Heero veut savoir ce que c'est.

Il veut le savoir maintenant.

Il sent qu'il faut que Duo le regarde.

Que ce n'est qu'ainsi qu'il saura.

- Regarde moi !

Il capture le visage de Duo entre ses mains nerveuses, pour l'empêcher de fuir son regard.

Duo ferme les yeux et ce refus secoue le japonais.

Quelque chose semble céder en lui.

Il a mal de ce refus.

- Regarde moi... supplie t'il.

Il n'a pas pleuré lorsque la fillette est morte, pas plus qu'il n'avait pleuré à la mort d'Odin.

Mais il pleure maintenant.

Il peut pleurer.

Sans bruit.

Ne jamais faire de bruit.

Mais il ne peut retenir les larmes de tomber.

Sur celui qu'il domine.

Sur le visage aux yeux clos.

Duo sent les gouttes mouiller sa peau.

Trop chaudes pour être de la pluie.

Il rouvre enfin les yeux.

Heero ferme les siens.

Pour cacher sa tristesse.

Mais comment cacher des larmes ?

Il ne peut pas.

Duo regarde.

Il voit...

Les joues trempées de larmes.

Heero pleure.

A cause de lui ?

Son coeur se serre.

Il ne voulait pas cela.

Il voulait fuir.

Il ne voulait pas blesser.

Surtout pas le japonais.

Parce qu'il l'aime.

Même si cela est mal.

- Heero... regarde moi...

Maintenant, c'est lui qui supplie.

Et les yeux bleus s'ouvrent.

Sur un regard perdu, un peu effrayé.

Duo essuie les traces de larmes du bout des doigts.

- Ne pleure pas.

Ils ont le même âge, mais en cet instant, il se sent plus vieux que le japonais.

Il veut le protéger.

Heero bat des paupières.

La voix de Duo est douce, rassurante.

Jamais on ne lui avait parlé ainsi.

Aussi gentiment.

Jamais on n'avait pris la peine d'essuyer ses larmes.

D'ailleurs, il ne pleurait pas.

Il ne savait pas pleurer.

Avant...

Maintenant il connaît les larmes.

Maintenant il connaît la douceur d'un geste tendre.

Il bat des paupières.

Pour chasser les dernières larmes.

Pour mieux voir l'américain.

Duo se risque à sourire.

Timidement.

Il craint de briser la trêve.

Un bruit de pas les tire de leurs hésitations.

Ils prennent conscience qu'ils sont toujours couchés sur le sol du parking.

Que Duo est toujours coincé sous Heero.

Une situation incongrue.

Une position douloureuse.

Ils sont couchés dans la poussière, sur le bitume malpropre et quelqu'un arrive.

Ils retiennent leur souffle.

Il est trop tard pour se lever, bien trop tard.

Ils ne peuvent plus que rester figés et espérer que l'arrivant passe sans les voir.

Une portière claque. Un moteur ronfle puis s'éloigne.

Des phares balaient leurs corps étendus mais le conducteur ne les voit pas ou affecte de ne pas les voir.

Le véhicule disparaît.

La tension retombe.

Duo éclate de rire.

Heero sourit, se redresse, tend la main.

Duo accepte de la saisir.

Le japonais l'aide à se relever.

Ils époussettent leurs habits.

Heero se tourne vers le natté.

- Veux tu rentrer maintenant ?

- Oui.

_Fin Flash back_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5) Délivrance**

Duo entre dans la chambre et se fige.

L'homme aux cheveux blancs se tourne vers lui, le visage sombre.

- Tu es en retard.

Duo ne prend pas la peine de répondre. Il se contente de sourire avec un air moqueur.

Les yeux gris se veulent menaçants.

- Déshabille toi.

Cette fois l'adolescent obéit et retire ses habits, les pose sur une chaise, se retourne vers l'homme.

- Maintenant... commence l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

Il est interrompu par deux mains qui se nouent sur sa gorge.

L'adolescent vient de lui sauter dessus et son regard est éloquent, il veut tuer.

L'homme aux cheveux blancs n'a pas le temps de réagir ni de se défendre.

Quelqu'un le fait pour lui.

Le balafré surgit et assomme promptement le garçon.

L'homme aux cheveux blancs prend une profonde inspiration puis tourne vers le balafré un regard plein de larmes.

- Il faut en finir. Déclare Kent.

Celui qu'il vient de sauver acquiesce en silence et laisse libre cours à son émotion.

Il regarde Kent lier le garçon à l'encadrement de la porte menant à la salle de bains puis se retirer et revenir avec un fouet qu'il pose sur la table de nuit.

L'homme aux cheveux blancs regarde l'objet avec répulsion. Il ne voulait pas en arriver à cette extrémité, mais il n'a plus le choix. Par son attaque le garçon leur impose un dénouement douloureux.

Le "jeu" doit prendre fin.

Il attend que le garçon sorte de l'inconscience puis prend le fouet. Il est responsable de la situation, c'est à lui de punir. Charger Kent de cette corvée serait une faiblesse qu'il ne peut se permettre.

Il frappe avec précision, assez fort pour blesser sa victime.

Dix coups qui ouvrent sur le dos pâle des traits sanglants.

L'adolescent ne bronche pas. Pas même un murmure.

Pas une plainte.

Lorsque Kent détache le natté et lui tend ses habits les yeux violets sont pleins de haine, mais il n'y a pas une seule trace de souffrance en eux. Pas le moindre doute.

L'homme aux cheveux blancs en est meurtri.

Tout ce qu'il a fait, il l'a fait en vain. Le garçon ne renoncera pas au combat.

- Tu n'es plus le bienvenu dans cette maison. Dit il avant de quitter la pièce. Kent, met le dehors dès qu'il sera prêt.

Dans l'autre lieu la jeune femme se lève et se dirige vers la porte.

- Où vas tu ? Questionne le jeune homme.

Elle se retourne pour lui faire face, le regard étincelant.

- Le moment est venu ! Nous devons mettre un terme à tout cela !

Son compagnon soupire et se lève.

- Je te suis.

_Duo_

"Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, pourquoi j'ai fait cela... attaquer cet homme... Mais je n'en pouvais plus... de cette situation, de cette soumission à laquelle je devais me prêter chaque jour. Je n'en pouvais plus de ces sacrifices qui me demandaient tant et me coûtaient plus encore. Tous ces mensonges que je disais à Trowa et à Wufei pour justifier mes absences. Cette attente d'un réveil improbable... Il fallait que cela cesse... d'une façon ou d'une autre. En tout cas, j'ai réussi, même si j'ai honte et mal, même si cela signe notre perte. Mieux vaut la mort que cet esclavage. Oui, bien mieux ! De toute façon, je ne crois plus qu'ils vont s'éveiller. Nous les avons perdu et continuer la lutte ne sert à rien. Quand bien même je m'offrirais ma vie entière, cela ne les ramènera pas. Ils vont mourir et je préfère les suivre dans la mort. Je vais prévenir Trowa et Wufei, qu'ils puissent s'en sortir eux au moins."

Malgré la douleur de son dos lacéré il rentre au pas de course et fait irruption dans la maison.

Essoufflé il marque une pause mais n'a pas le temps de récupérer.

Il est projeté contre un mur par une main nerveuse, son dos heurte la paroi, ravivant sa souffrance.

La douleur est si vive qu'il ne peut réprimer un gémissement.

Alors qu'il lutte pour rester conscient la lame d'un sabre se pose contre sa gorge.

Wufei se dresse face à lui, sombre, déterminé.

- Pourquoi vas tu dans la maison de ce type ? Es tu en train de nous trahir comme je le crois ?

L'accusation est plus qu'il ne peut en supporter. Il se met à pleurer.

- Je n'ai fait que ce que je pensais devoir faire. Répond il. Mais il est vrai qu'Oz ne devrait pas tarder à débarquer ici, alors, tu ferais mieux de filer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Les yeux de Wufei s'emplissent de fureur.

- Je vais te tuer !

Trowa surgit à cet instant et bloque le bras qui tient le sabre.

- Wufei !

- Il nous a livré à Oz ! Il doit mourir !

Incrédule Trowa tourne son regard vers Duo.

- Est-ce vrai ?

- Puisqu'il le dit... murmure le natté.

Il se laisse aller contre le mur et ferme les yeux.

Il a mal à hurler, il est aussi totalement épuisé.

Il ne souhaite plus qu'une seule chose : mourir et ne plus rien ressentir.

Ne plus jamais souffrir.

De quelque façon que ce soit.

Ses joues baignées de larmes font douter Trowa qui retient toujours le bras de Wufei.

Il se doutait lui aussi qu'il se passait quelque chose, mais que Duo puisse trahir lui semble inconcevable.

Ce n'est pas dans le caractère de l'américain de trahir de la sorte.

Il est trop franc.

- Laisse moi m'en occuper Wufei. Je veux en savoir plus avant de prendre une décision.

- Il a dit que Oz allait venir. Nous n'avons plus le temps.

- Je prends le risque.

- Et s'il est un traître ?

- Je le tuerai moi même. Même si c'est mon dernier geste.

L'assurance de Trowa a raison des réticences de Wufei, il baisse son sabre.

Duo s'effondre sur le sol et les deux autres voient le sang qui macule sa chemise.

Trowa s'agenouille aussitôt, mais Wufei le devance et déchire le vêtement avec son sabre.

Les blessures leur apparaissent, facilement identifiables.


	7. Chapter 6

_Déja le chapitre six, la première partie est bientôt terminée._

_Attention ! Certaines scènes à venir dans ce chapitre vont être assez dures, mais il est un de mes préfèrés (je suis vraiment sadique)._

_Petite précision qui me semble importante : l'homme aux cheveux blancs n'est pas vieux._

_A part cela, ils ne sont pas à moi pour la plupart, mais c'est pas grave, je m'en sers quand même, malgré leurs protestations._

* * *

**Chapitre 6) Retrouvailles**

L'américain ne bouge plus, les deux autres ne savent que faire, un bruit leur fait tourner la tête vers l'escalier. Au sommet des marches une silhouette à genoux, des mains qui luttent pour retenir un corps qui vacille en s'agrippant à une rambarde.

Une chevelure blonde d'ordinaire soignée mais pour l'heure en désordre. Un regard clair qui contemple ceux qui se tiennent en contrebas.

- Quatre !

Trowa se relève et gravit les marches en courant, il reçoit entre ses bras le blondinet dont les forces déclinent.

- Trowa... il est... triste... il souffre... pourquoi ?

Trowa soupire.

- Je ne sais pas.

Wufei reste debout près du corps de l'américain. Il ne sait plus que penser. Les déplacements suspects de Duo lui ont fait croire qu'il se livrait à des activités illégales, mais les blessures sont les indices d'autre chose. Des tortures.

Qui aurait pu infliger cela au natté et pourquoi ?

La personne qu'il allait voir chaque jour ?

Duo revient à lui et prend appui sur ses avants bras pour se redresser.

Il lève les yeux vers Wufei.

_Duo_

"Nous n'avons toujours pas su nous comprendre Wufei et moi. J'avoue avoir souvent pris plaisir à le faire enrager, il était si facile à mettre en colère, mais j'ai toujours respecté le guerrier qu'il était. J'aurais aimé qu'il me respecte aussi, mais je ne crois pas qu'il ait pour moi une quelconque estime. Pourtant... de là à me croire un traître aussi vite. De là à me condamner sans procès... je ne pouvais le croire. Ce n'était pas juste, vraiment pas, surtout de sa part. Lui qui privilégiait le sens de l'honneur. Où avait il mis son honneur lorsqu'il me regardait couché à ses pieds ? Quelle faute pensait il me faire expier ? J'ai voulu me redresser, mais je n'ai pas pu. Mon corps me trahissait au pire moment."

Wufei reste figé tandis que le natté renonce avec un grognement de dépit.

Les yeux violets se ferment un instant puis reviennent poser sur lui un regard incertain, brouillé par la douleur.

L'un reste indécis sur la conduite à adopter, l'autre se refuse à demander de l'aide.

Duo prend une profonde inspiration et tend ses muscles. Il parvient à se redresser et à faire quelques pas.

Il tombe à genoux sur la première marche et saisit la rampe, s'y cramponne comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Wufei ne bouge pas.

L'américain gravit péniblement quelques marches sur les genoux puis se fige, se courbe sur elles comme s'il perdait à nouveau conscience.

Son habit déchiré pend lamentablement le long de son corps.

Loin de là des regards gris ne perdent pas une miette de la scène.

L'homme aux cheveux blancs pleure en silence. Il a honte de ce qu'il a fait.

Il voudrait aller secourir le blessé, mais il sait que cela est impossible.

Kent lui entoure les épaules d'un bras.

- Courage.

Un sourire tremblant passe sur les lèvres de l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

- Je n'en ai pas Kent. Tu le sais, je suis un lâche.

Le balafré ne répond pas.

Dans l'escalier Duo ne bouge plus. Il a trop mal. Dans son corps et dans son coeur.

Il se sent abandonné.

Alors qu'il s'est sacrifié pour eux.

Alors qu'il s'est laissé souiller pour eux.

Ils l'abandonnent.

Trowa ramène Quatre dans sa chambre, le blondinet s'est endormi entre ses bras.

Duo perd pied.

Il est à nouveau un enfant qui se voit arracher tout ce à quoi il tient. Qui se retrouve seul.

Alors il crie.

Comme il a crié dans les ruines de l'église. Il pensait que plus rien ne saurait l'atteindre.

Mais il a baissé sa garde.

Il a laissé d'autres entrer dans sa vie et dans son coeur.

Il le paye à présent.

Le cri transperce Wufei.

Meiran est morte en silence.

Pour un champs de fleurs.

Une mort absurde.

Injuste.

Et maintenant, ce cri le ramène en arrière.

A ce jour où il l'a perdue.

Pour l'honneur.

A son impuissance, à sa colère.

Rien n'aurait pu sauver Meiran.

Il ne pouvait la sauver.

Mais il peut sauver l'américain.

Il n'a que quelques pas à faire.

Quelques marches à gravir.

Il laisse tomber son sabre.

Il n'en a pas besoin.

Il monte et se met à genoux pour redresser le blessé.

Un regard violet le fixe, plein de souffrance.

Un regard qui ne ment pas.

Un regard sans ombres.

Innocent.

La vérité fait surface dans son esprit.

Il s'est trompé.

L'américain ne les a pas trahi.

Mais quelque chose s'est produit. Quelque chose de grave.

- Que s'est il passé ? Questionne t'il

Duo a un bref sourire qui se change en grimace.

- J'ai déplu à quelqu'un.

Heero se redresse souplement.

Depuis qu'il a repris connaissance quelques jours plus tôt, il s'exerce chaque jour, pour rendre à son corps toute sa force et son agilité première.

Sa mémoire est altérée, il y a des détails qui lui manquent mais il n'a pas oublié les conseils d'Odin Lowe.

Toute personne inconnue est un danger potentiel. Il faut donc s'en méfier.

Il a donc feint d'être plongé dans l'inconscience.

Il a étudié les trois garçons qui venaient dans sa chambre.

Il ne les a pas reconnus.

Mais il a lu dans leurs regards, à travers l'écran de ses cils, dans leurs voix, qu'ils étaient comme lui.

Déterminés, donc dangereux.

Il s'est laissé soigner par eux.

Le chinois était le plus habile, mais ses gestes vifs le faisaient parfois souffrir.

Le plus grand des deux autres avait des gestes calmes, efficaces.

Celui aux longs cheveux nattés tremblait de devoir le toucher.

Heero l'entendait parfois pleurer lorsque les deux autres étaient sortis.

Plusieurs fois il avait senti sa main prendre la sienne et l'avait entendu murmurer.

- Reviens moi Heero.

Il en avait déduit qu'il se nommait Heero désormais. Une information précieuse.

Même si avoir un nom lui importait peu.

Mais ces suppliques qu'on lui faisait l'avaient troublé.

Il s'en était d'abord indigné.

Comment ce type osait il lui parler si familièrement ?

Puis le son de cette voix avait fait naître en lui un sentiment curieux.

Comme du chagrin.

Il n'avait pas bougé pour autant. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être faible.

Il devait guérir et s'enfuir.

Loin du garçon triste et de ses mains si douces malgré les tremblements.

Loin de Duo, puisque tel était le nom du natté.

Duo Maxwell.

Il avait entendu les autres s'interpeller par leurs noms. Il avait retenu ces derniers.

Trowa Barton, Wufei Chang et Duo Maxwell.

Le chinois l'appelait Maxwell.

Le grand Duo.

Heero préférait aussi ce nom.

Duo… cela sonnait bien, comme une musique.

Comme un rire.

Mais maintenant ses blessures sont guéries. Il va pouvoir s'enfuir, reprendre son errance.

Dès que la nuit sera tombée il partira.

Il est prêt.

Un cri de Trowa attire son attention.

- Quatre !

Heero fronce les sourcils.

S'agit il d'un nom ou d'autre chose ? Doit il se tenir sur ses gardes ?

Une voix lui parvient, faible, inconnue.

Quatre est donc un être humain.

Heero ne comprend pas tout, mais l'autre parle de souffrance, de tristesse.

Quelqu'un souffre d'après lui, mais qui ?

Les pas de Trowa passent devant la porte de la chambre d'Heero. Ils sont plus lourds qu'avant, il doit transporter Quatre.

Soudain un cri de désespoir résonne dans la maison.

Heero bondit hors de son lit et s'empare d'une arme qu'il a trouvé dans un placard.

Il sort de la chambre en trombe, prêt à se défendre.

Ce n'est qu'arrivé près de l'escalier qu'il réalise ce qu'il vient de faire.

Il s'est trahi.

Le chinois et le natté lèvent les yeux vers lui.

Un sourire heureux se pose sur les lèvres de Duo.

- Heero...

Le miracle qu'il n'osait espérer s'est produit, Heero s'est réveillé.

Il échappe aux bras de Wufei pour rejoindre celui qui lui a tant manqué.

Il est si heureux qu'il ne voit pas l'expression fermée d'Heero.

Le tir le prend par surprise.

La balle lui transperce l'épaule et le déséquilibre.

Il tombe sans pouvoir se retenir, les yeux pleins de surprise.

Wufei le reçoit, tout aussi surpris.

En haut de l'escalier Heero se fige.

La chute du natté réveille en lui quelque chose de fort.

Il a déjà vécu cette scène ou une scène semblable.

Duo se redresse à nouveau et, malgré les efforts de Wufei pour le retenir il remonte vers Heero.

- Maxwell ! Espèce de fou ! Reste ici ! Crie le chinois.

Dans la chambre de Quatre Trowa tire son arme, prêt à se défendre et à défendre le blondinet qui dort paisiblement.

Il ne sait pas quelle origine a le coup de feu, mais il ne veut pas laisser Quatre seul.

- Duo, reviens... Supplie Wufei en voyant Heero viser celui qui s'avance vers lui.

Duo tourne la tête vers lui, les joues baignées de larmes mais le sourire aux lèvres.

- Tout va bien Wuffi, c'est Heero.

- Il va te tuer !

Le sourire de Duo s'agrandit.

- Je sais.

Il continue à monter, sans se presser, les yeux rivés sur le visage aimé.

Il parvient au sommet de l'escalier. Heero tend le bras et plaque le canon de son arme sur le front de l'américain.

Duo continue à sourire, il se débarrasse des restes de son vêtement déchiré, malgré la douleur que lui causent son dos et son épaule.

Il se retrouve enfin torse nu et lève les mains, sans cesser de sourire, referme les doigts sur le canon de l'arme.

Le doigt d'Heero se crispe sur la gâchette.

- Heero, si tu dois me tuer, tire dans mon coeur. Déclare Duo doucement. Je préfère.

Malgré lui Heero laisse son regard descendre vers le torse lisse et musclé.

Un torse semblable au sien.

Une peau pâle sur laquelle coule le sang de la blessure à l'épaule.

Une peau qui lui donne envie de toucher, de caresser.

Il remonte précipitamment vers le visage.

Vers les yeux violets qui capturent son regard.

Des yeux tristes et heureux à la fois, désespérés mais espérant encore.

Un visage souriant trempé de larmes.

Wufei contemple avec fascination et horreur les deux adolescents qui se font face.

L'arme tremble entre les doigts d'Heero.

Le calme du natté le trouble.

Cette résignation est suspecte.

- Touche moi Heero. Je veux sentir ta main sur moi une dernière fois.

La demande déroute le japonais.

Est-ce une ruse ?

Est-ce de la folie ?

Le natté l'oblige à baisser son arme, à la tourner vers son torse dénudé, vers son coeur.

- Touche moi avant de me tuer. Supplie Duo. Pose ta main sur ma peau. J'en ai besoin Heero. Tu m'as tant manqué... Juste ta main Heero. Je veux oublier que je suis sale désormais. Je veux oublier que je me suis laissé souiller et humilier pour vous laisser le temps de revenir à vous Quatre et toi. Prouve moi que je n'ai pas fait cela pour rien. Que tu peux encore m'aimer. Je me rends à toi Heero. A toi seul. Je me rends. Même si tu m'as menti et que tu ne pleureras pas pour moi. (_1_)

Heero fronce les sourcils.

Ces mots lui sont familiers.

Il les a prononcés.

Il en est certain.

Mais où et pour qui ?

Soudain un pan de brume s'estompe, lui dévoilant un parking désert, des néons blafards et quelqu'un qu'il soutient de son mieux.

Il entend une voix assourdie.

- Qui pleurerait un démon, un assassin tel que moi ?

Un silence puis sa réponse.

- Moi, je te pleurerais Duo.

Des yeux violets qui se tournent vers lui, incrédules.

- Toi, tu pleurerais pour moi ?

Il contemple l'adolescent qu'il menace de son arme.

Celui qu'il a blessé et il se souvient.

_Flash back_

Il n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. Trois jours se sont écoulés depuis l'incident de la boite de nuit.

Duo s'est endormi dans la voiture et il n'a pas osé l'éveiller.

Il l'a porté dans sa chambre, et couché.

Il n'a pas osé le toucher plus.

Il s'est contenté de lui retirer ses chaussures et sa veste, puis de le couvrir des draps.

Il l'a vu sourire dans son sommeil.

Il l'a entendu murmurer son prénom.

Et les jours se sont écoulés, sans qu'il ose s'approcher de lui.

Duo a gardé ses distances lui aussi.

Ils se sont évités durant trois jours.

Il n'a pas dormi.

Il se souvient de la douceur de la peau de Duo sous ses doigts.

Il rêve de la sentir encore.

Mais il n'ose pas faire le premier pas.

Alors, il se tourne et se retourne dans son lit.

Tant et si bien que Duo quitte le sien et s'approche de lui.

- Ca ne va pas Heero ?

Une question innocente qui pourtant l'enflamme.

- Non, ça ne va pas !

Duo semble surpris de son brusque accès de colère.

- Qu'ai-je fais de mal ?

Heero grince des dents.

Duo n'a rien fait.

Et c'est justement là le problème.

Il n'a rien fait.

Rien du tout.

Pas même un regard.

Rien depuis trois jours.

Comme si rien n'était arrivé.

Comme s'ils ne ressentaient rien l'un pour l'autre.

- Tu n'as rien fait. Grogne t'il.

Il se tourne vers l'américain pour lui ordonner de retourner se coucher.

C'est une erreur.

Duo est nu. Entièrement nu.

Il est magnifique.

Heero sent sa gorge devenir sèche. Il se doutait que Duo lui plairait.

Mais pas autant.

Il ne pensait pas non plus ressentir cela.

Ce désir obsédant de le faire sien.

Ses joues s'enflamment et Duo s'en rend compte.

- Heero, tu es tout rouge, tu as de la fièvre ?

- Non ! Proteste le japonais.

Duo pose une main sur le front du 01 et le trouve frais.

Heero est parcouru d'un long frisson.

Duo comprend enfin.

Ce n'est pas ce genre de fièvre dont souffre Heero, mais une autre bien plus simple à soigner.

Il s'assoit sur le bord du lit.

Heero se retourne vivement.

Pour ne plus le voir.

Duo sourit.

Tout comme lui Heero dort nu.

Il fait si chaud en ce moment.

Il n'a qu'un drap sur lui.

Trop fin pour cacher la perfection de ses formes.

Duo l'écarte lentement et Heero n'essaie pas de le retenir.

Il ne peut pas sans se retourner.

Le drap le dévoile peu à peu.

D'abord son dos.

Puis ses fesses.

Enfin ses jambes.

Tout l'arrière de son corps.

Exposé au regard de Duo.

Il retient son souffle.

Il sent le regard de Duo.

Puis un doigt sur sa nuque.

Qui descend le long de son dos, en suivant le tracé de sa colonne vertébrale.

Qui se fige à mi chemin.

Qui se retire.

Des lèvres prennent le relais, suivent le même chemin.

Se retirent elles aussi.

Plus rien.

Heero se sent abandonné.

Il se retourne.

Duo lui sourit.

Agenouillé sur le sol.

Le regard tendre et confiant.

- Accepte moi. Murmure Duo.

Fin flash back

Heero laisse tomber son arme et presse ses mains sur sa bouche, horrifié.

Il a tiré sur Duo.

Il a tiré sur la seule personne qui puisse l'aimer et dont il puisse accepter l'amour.

Pourtant, Duo lui sourit.

Malgré le sang qui coule toujours de son épaule.

Malgré l'arme qui a marqué son front.

Son regard violet, mouillé de larmes, empli d'amour. De joie et de chagrin.

Les mots qu'il a prononcé.

Cet aveu d'une souillure.

Il ne veut pas le croire.

Duo ne peut pas être souillé.

Cela est impossible.

Wufei se précipite et saisit l'arme, vise Heero.

Son visage est tendu. Il ne sait ni que faire ni que penser.

Duo tourne la tête vers lui.

- Wufei, c'est terminé, il est à nouveau celui que nous connaissons.

Wufei hésite, jusqu'à ce que Duo s'effondre.

Pour la seconde fois.

Le chinois laisse lui aussi tomber l'arme et se précipite pour retenir l'américain.

Heero en fait autant.

Ils se retrouvent nez à nez, leurs bras soutenant le blessé. Ils s'affrontent du regard. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne veut laisser Duo.

L'américain tranche pour eux en gémissant.

- Heero...

Wufei se recule à contre coeur, laissant le japonais prendre le natté dans ses bras.

- Fais attention à son dos, il a été fouetté.

Le regard d'Heero exprime sa colère.

- Qui ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais je sais où il allait chaque jour.

Heero porte Duo dans sa chambre et entreprend de soigner les plaies, celle de l'épaule dont il est la cause, puis celles du dos moins graves.

Trowa n'entendant plus rien se risque à quitter la chambre de Quatre, l'arme toujours en main il progresse lentement dans le couloirs, prêt à faire face au moindre mouvement suspect. Il avise la porte de la chambre de Duo, restée entrouverte et y jette un rapide coup d'oeil. Ce qu'il découvre le soulage et l'inquiète en même temps.

Wufei et Heero sont penchés sur le corps du natté, visiblement en train de le soigner.

Trowa remet son arme dans sa ceinture et s'avance.

- Que c'est il passé ?

Les deux asiatiques se tournent vers lui.

- J'ai eu un problème de mémoire et je lui ai tiré dessus. Explique le japonais. Mais tout est rentré dans l'ordre.

Trowa hausse un sourcil. Présentée ainsi, la chose semble banale, mais la blessure de Duo prouve que tout n'est pas si simple. Il décide pourtant de ne pas relever l'invraisemblance.

- Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ?

- Oui. Wufei et toi allez rester ici, pour défendre la planque en cas de problème. Moi, j'ai à faire au dehors. Répond le japonais en se redressant.

- Où vas tu ? Questionne le français.

Heero a un sourire mauvais.

- Demander des comptes à celui qui a osé s'en prendre à Duo.

Il sort de la pièce tandis que les deux autres ont presqu'envie de plaindre celui qui va recevoir la visite du soldat parfait.

* * *

_(1) Ce passage a été la cause d'une discussion entre Sariad et moi, il trouvait (et trouve encore) que Duo était complètement cinglé de dire ces mots et d'agir ainsi. Mais j'ai tenu bon. Je voulais le garder et comme c'est moi qui écrit, j'ai eu le dernier mot._


	8. Chapter 7

_Septième et dernier chapitre de la première partie. Enfin des réponses à certaines questions._

_Soupir de soulagement de la part des personnages de gundam wing qui ne sont pas à moi et qui espèrent que cette fois je vais les laisser tranquilles. Ils vont être déçus, il y a encore l'épilogue et une seconde partie en cours d'écriture._

* * *

**Chapitre 7) Confrontations**

Heero suit avec soin les indications que lui a fourni Wufei. Comme le chinois lui a dit la maison est facile à trouver et le portail qui en protégé l'entrée ouvert en grand.

Un sourire satisfait passe sur les lèvres du japonais, cette négligence ne rend sa progression que plus aisée.

Il se glisse dans les jardins et s'approche avec méfiance du bâtiment, tous ses sens en alerte. Il a beau être satisfait il n'en est pas moins sur ses gardes, un piège est toujours possible et on n'est jamais trop prudent.

Mais, alors qu'il est sur le point de s'introduire par une fenêtre une main se pose sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter. Il se retourne, les doigts serrés sur son arme.

Un jeune homme mince se tient devant lui, les mains ouvertes.

- Je n'ai pas d'armes. Dit il d'une voix douce.

Heero détaille le corps fragile, les longs cheveux blancs, les yeux gris empreints de tristesse et range son arme, sans pour autant en retirer sa main. Frêle ou non l'autre lui est inconnu et il s'en méfie.

- Qui êtes vous ?

- Vous pouvez m'appeler Zéro.

Heero se prépare au combat mais l'autre secoue la tête.

- Inutile de nous affronter. Je sais pourquoi tu es venu. Je t'attendais. Suis moi, inutile de rentrer dans la maison, celui que tu cherche ne s'y trouve pas.

Heero se crispe.

- Et je devrais vous croire sur parole ?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs lui sourit.

- Oui, car celui que tu cherche... c'est moi.

Heero tire son arme mais n'a pas le temps de viser, son étrange interlocuteur a déjà disparu et il entend son rire qui s'éloigne puis sa voix qui l'interpelle.

- Retrouve moi si tu le peux !

Furieux il se lance à sa poursuite, mais l'autre lui échappe toujours et disparaît totalement à sa vue non loin d'un immense hangar. Une porte claque, attirant son attention. Il gagne le hangar, prêt à se battre, pousse la porte et entre.

Ce qu'il découvre lui fait ouvrir de grands yeux et oublier un instant celui qu'il pourchasse et qu'il a envie de battre à mort.

Une masse gigantesque se dresse face à lui et il a vu suffisamment d'appareils de ce genre pour l'identifier sur le champs.

" Un gundam ! "

Il est si surpris qu'il en oublie sa colère et sa proie.

Celle-ci se rappelle à lui très vite.

- On lui a donné le nom d'Axe. C'était mon gundam. Il n'a jamais servi.

La voix douce est plus triste que jamais.

Heero se tourne dans la direction d'où elle provient. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs est agenouillé devant une plaque de marbre qui porte quatre noms : Décima, Tierce, Quatuor et Sixte.

Le japonais s'avance et appuie le canon de son arme contre la nuque du jeune homme, l'arme sans un mot. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs ferme les yeux.

Heero lève les yeux vers le gundam. L'engin est visiblement ancien, bien plus que le sien ou que ceux de ses compagnons.

- Qui êtes vous ? Quelle est votre histoire ?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs hausse les épaules.

- Elle est sans intérêt. Nous avons été conçus voila vingt-cinq ans et éduqués, mes compagnons et moi même, pour accomplir la première version de l'opération météore. Elle était à peu de chose près ce que vous même avez accompli avec vos appareils. Mais elle n'a jamais eu lieu car, peu de temps après notre quinzième anniversaire mes parents adoptifs ont trahi le mouvement et causé la mort de quatre d'entre nous. Nous ne sommes que deux à avoir survécu. N'est-ce pas Quinte ?

Heero découvre un autre jeune homme, aux cheveux noirs celui-ci, appuyé contre un mur. Furieux de n'avoir pas remarqué sa présence il le vise à son tour et le voit sourire.

- Ne braque pas ton arme sur moi petit, je n'ai pas l'intention de le défendre. S'il veut mourir, je n'ai pas le droit de m'y opposer. Comme il l'a dit, nous sommes les deux seuls survivants...

- Erreur ! Le coupe une voix vibrante.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs rouvre les yeux, comme les deux autres il se tourne vers l'entrée du hangar. Deux personnes se tiennent là, un homme et une femme qui se ressemblent et ressemblent à l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

- Décima ! Tierce ! S'exclame le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs. Vous n'êtes donc pas morts ?

- Désolée, mais seuls Quatuor et Sixte ont perdu la vie par la faute de tes parents. Mais maintenant, il est temps pour toi de payer. Tu ne mérite pas de vivre !

Quinte leur barre la route.

- Vous arrivez trop tard. Il a déjà choisi celui qui prendra sa vie.

Le nommé Tierce fronce les sourcils.

- Est-ce vraiment ce que tu souhaite First ? Mourir de la main de celui qui te doit la vie ?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs frissonne.

- First est mort avec ceux qui l'ont élevé. Déclare Quinte. Celui qui se trouve devant vous porte le nom de Zéro. Laissez le choisir sa mort.

Heero sent un malaise diffus l'envahir, quelque chose de familier revient le hanter. Un sentiment de déjà vu. Comme un lointain souvenir, presqu'oublié.

- Pourquoi dites vous que je lui dois la vie ? Questionne t'il.

- Ne lui répond pas. Supplie Zéro.

- Il a le droit de savoir. Déclare Tierce. Pour répondre à ta question, il y a douze ans First et moi aidions des secouristes après une attaque. Nous avons trouvé une femme et son enfant, elle était déjà morte, mais l'enfant lui était vivant bien que grièvement blessé. First est passé outre nos directives pour lui sauver la vie. Il lui a donné son sang. Comme nous étions génétiquement modifiés nous avions une capacité de guérison accrue et cette capacité il l'a transmise à l'enfant en même temps que son sang. Sans ce don le petit serait mort.

- Et vous pensez que j'étais cet enfant ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais comme toi il était asiatique et avait les yeux bleus. Mais si tu es cet enfant, alors ta capacité de guérison et ton endurance doivent être plus grandes que la normale. Est-ce le cas ?

- Oui... murmure Heero.

Il a encore des doutes, mais il range tout de même son arme. Le groupe l'intrigue au plus haut point. Il a envie d'en savoir plus sur eux.

Comme la femme semble contrariée il se tourne vers elle.

- Sa vie m'appartient. Si vous le touchez, je vous tue.

Elle le toise avec hauteur.

- Je devrai avoir peur d'un enfant tel que toi ?

Quinte pose ses mains sur les épaules de Heero et soutient le regard de Décima.

- Ce n'est pas un enfant Décima. C'est un combattant et une seconde génération.

- Une seconde génération ? Relève Tierce.

- Oui, celle qui a pris la relève de la notre.

Tierce sourit et frôle la nuque de sa compagne.

- Ils ont raison Décima. First est hors d'atteinte maintenant.

Heero se dégage des mains de Quinte et fait face à Zéro.

- Qu'avez vous fait à Duo ?

Le jeune homme soutient son regard.

- J'ai voulu le détourner de son dessein.

- En le souillant ?

- Tous les moyens sont bons pour préserver la vie.

- Même les plus vils ?

- Même eux.

- Il vous faudra payer.

- Je suis prêt.

- Dans ce cas, battez vous à nos côtés, méritez votre gundam. Donnez lui enfin son rôle.

Zéro frissonne puis...

- J'accepte.

- J'en suis aussi. Déclare Quinte.

- Et moi également. Affirme Tierce.

Il interroge son amie du regard.

Elle soupire.

- Il ne sera pas dit que je suis moins vaillante que des enfants.

Quinte oblige Zéro à se redresser et tourne les yeux vers Tierce et Décima.

- Où sont vos gundams ?

- En sécurité pas loin d'ici. Et le tien ?

- Pareil. Tout comme ceux de Sixte et de Quatuor.

- Nous devons les préparer. Murmure Zéro.

- Oui. Approuve Quinte.

Il se tourne vers Heero.

- Retourne auprès des tiens et tenez vous prêts à partir, nous vous préviendrons.

Heero accepte en silence. Il ne sait pas encore ce que lui et les autres vont décider au final, mais pour l'instant il préféré abonder dans leur sens.

Il reprend le chemin de la planque au pas de course. Il a hâte de retrouver ses compagnons et de faire le point avec eux sur cette étrange rencontre qui n'était pas du tout ce qu'il avait prévu.

Wufei et Trowa l'attendent dans l'entrée.

- Alors ? Questionne le français.

- Quatre et Duo ?

- Ils dorment.

- Réveillez les. Briefing dans dix minutes.

Les deux autres ne protestent pas, son expression les en dissuade, ils grimpent tous deux vers les chambres pour accomplir l'action ordonnée. Le japonais lui s'installe dans le salon et se prépare à expliquer clairement ce qu'il vient de vivre.

Quelques minutes plus tard c'est chose faite, devant un auditoire attentif et tendu. Le silence retombe et se prolonge.

- Qui est pour leur faire confiance ? Questionne Heero.

Trois mains se lèvent aussitôt, dont celle de Duo, à la grande surprise de tous.

- Duo ? Questionne Heero.

- J'ai eu à faire à deux d'entre eux pendant plus d'un mois. Je ne crois pas qu'ils soient capable de nous trahir. Kent, je veux dire Quinte, puisque c'est ainsi qu'il s'est présenté à toi, est un type dur mais pas un manipulateur. Quand à Zéro, même si je ne le porte pas dans mon coeur après ce qu'il m'a fait, je peux le comprendre. Maintenant, je peux comprendre ses motivations.

Le japonais se tourne ensuite vers le petit blond.

- Quatre ?

- Je ne les connais pas, mais s'ils sont des pilotes de gundams comme nous et qu'ils ont été conçus pour accomplir le même genre de mission que nous, il serait sans doute bon de tenter le coup, au moins une fois. De préparer ensembles une mission, avec mon empathie je saurais s'ils sont sincères et nous pourrons agir en conséquence.

- Cela me parait juste. Trowa ?

- Cela fait un bon mois que nous sommes ici, s'ils avaient voulu nous vendre à OZ ils l'auraient déjà fait, malgré les sacrifices de Duo. Je crois qu'on peut tenter une opération avec eux.

Le japonais se tourne enfin vers le seul réfractaire.

- Wufei ? Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

Le chinois a les sourcils froncés et semble prêt à exploser de rage. Il se tient debout, les poings serrés, le visage sombre.

- Si je ne suis pas d'accord ? Mais je ne peux pas être d'accord ! Ces types se sont servis de Duo comme d'un jouet pendant un mois et quand il a voulu réagir ils l'ont fouetté ! On ne peut pas passer outre un tel manque d'honneur ! Ils disent qu'ils sont comme nous, mais ils se conduisent comme des lâches !

Duo se lève et s'approche du petit dragon, pose sa main sur son bras crispé.

- Merci Wufei. Ta réaction me touche, mais nous devons essayer de leur faire confiance. S'ils peuvent nous apporter des chances supplémentaires de vaincre, je suis prêt à leur servir encore de jouet comme tu dis. Tous les moyens sont bons pour mettre fin à cette guerre. Tu le sais. Nous le savons tous. Le prix à payer importe peu.

Les yeux noirs se rivent aux siens, tourmentés.

- Mais... tu...

- J'ai fais mon choix Wufei. S'il te plaît, accepte toi aussi.

_Wufei_

"Il me regarde et c'est comme s'il me suppliait de dire oui, avec son seul regard. Ce regard que je n'ai pas su déchiffrer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. S'il savait combien j'ai honte de moi, d'avoir cru qu'il pouvait nous trahir. De n'avoir pas compris qu'il souffrait. Mais il était si agaçant, plus que d'habitude et Quatre n'était pas là pour nous raisonner. Je n'ai pas compris... je le regrette, mais comment lui dire ? Je ne peux pas. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est accepter, comme lui. Même si je sais que cela ne saurait réparer ma faute envers lui."

- Très bien. Essayons, mais à la moindre traîtrise, je les tuerais !


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Heero Yuy est à demi satisfait, la première mission avec les première génération a été un succès. Malgré leurs craintes Zéro s'est montré à la hauteur et a retrouvé les rélexes hérités de sa formation. Même si, à la fin des combats, il s'était effondré en larmes entre les bras de Quinte qui l'avait emporté sans un mot. Même si Décima n'est pas la plus courtoise des femmes dont ils aient croisé la route. Même s'ils se méfient encore les uns des autres, ils savent maintenant qu'ils peuvent combattre ensembles.

Mais il reste un point à éclaircir, un problème à régler. Il ne peut plus s'autoriser à tuer Zéro, ils ont besoin de lui, mais la souffrance n'a pas disparu avec le pardon et la manière dont Duo s'est eclipsé sitôt leur arrivée à la nouvelle planque, Heero ayant jugé plus sage de quitter la petite ville pour un autre lieu, on peut combattre côte à côte sans pour autant se faire totalement confiance et il voulait éloigner Duo de Zéro. Au moins le temps de savoir ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé, ce que le première génération lui avait fait pour qu'il se dise souillé.

Même si Duo semble être redevenu celui d'avant, lui sent bien qu'il souffre encore de ce qu'il a enduré et il veut le délivrer de cette douleur. Il n'est pas le seul. Lorsqu'ils sont sortis de leurs gundams à l'arrivée dans la nouvelle planque Quatre s'est risqué à s'approcher de Duo et à le toucher du bout des doigts. L'américain a tourné vers lui un visage souriant.

Heero

"Trop souriant. Il ment encore..."

Le coeur serré il a regardé le petit blond hésiter puis parler le plus doucement possible, comme l'on s'adresse à un animal blessé, prêt à fuir, pour gagner sa confiance.

- Duo... si tu veux parler, je suis là...

Le sourire de Duo n'a pas varié d'un iota, mais ni Heero ni Quatre n'ont été dupe, il ne voulait pas répondre et pourtant, il avait mal, si mal...

Quatre retire sa main lentement, il ne peut rien faire pour aider Duo, s'il insiste ils souffriront tous les deux et pour quel résultat ? Il ne peut que le regarder disparaître dans la maison. Le natté n'a pas dit un mot, lui si bavard d'ordinaire.

Wufei s'approche du japonais, le visage figé, le regard sombre.

- Tu dois l'aider, toi seul le peut.

Heero est presque surpris de cette affirmation, de cette demande déguisée. Wufei se détourne déjà, mais son maintien trahit sa culpabilité. Le chinois s'en veut encore d'avoir soupçonné l'américain de traîtrise.

Trouver Duo n'est pas très difficile, la maison n'est pas si grande. Heero le découvre dans un coin du grenier, assis contre un mur, les jambes repliées sous son menton, les yeux mi-clos. Il s'assoit face à lui et attend que les yeux violets se posent sur lui. Il est patient, il a tout son temps, il restera aussi longtemps que nécessaire.

Duo le réalise et soupire, lève un peu la tête.

- Heero...

- Tu n'es pas souillé.

La voix du japonais a en elle des accents implacables. Il croit ce qu'il vient de dire et ne supportera aucune contradiction. L'américain sourit tristement. Il aurait tout donné pour entendre ces mots, avant...

_Duo_

"Heero... si tu savais combien je regrette... j'aurais voulu me garder pour toi... rien que pour toi... mais le sort en a décidé autrement et un autre que toi a pris possession de mon corps... je l'ai laissé poser ses mains et sa bouche sur moi... alors que je t'avais promis de ne jamais permettre cela."

- Heero, j'ai failli à ma promesse... j'ai laissé Zéro me toucher.

Heero lève la main et le gifle, sous la force du coup la tête de Duo part sur le côté. Lorsqu'il se redresse, les larmes aux yeux, la main d'Heero se fige, suspendue dans l'air au dessus de sa tête.

- C'est cela que tu attendais ?

L'américain approuve en silence et une seconde gifle le frappe, plus fort encore.

- Idiot ! Tu n'es qu'un idiot ! Comment peux tu penser cela ? Crie Heero.

Une troisième gifle qui le fait tomber à terre. Heero s'agenouille sur ses jambes et saisit le devant de son habit, l'obligeant à lui faire face. Des larmes roulent sur les joues du japonais, mais ses yeux lancent des éclairs de fureur.

- C'est tout ce qui est important à tes yeux ? Ta pureté ? Tu crois que je m'en soucie ? Que je m'en soucie plus que de toi ? Tu crois que je pourrais te quitter pour une raison aussi futile ? Parce qu'un pauvre type s'est permis des privautés sur toi ? Tu crois que je suis si puéril ?

Les mains d'Heero relachent leur étreinte sur la chemise de Duo. Il se courbe, toute fureur envollée. Il ne reste que la tristesse et les larmes dans ses yeux bleus.

- Heero...

- Comment peux tu douter de mon amour à ce point ?

Duo contemple le visage mouillé de larmes qui le surplombe.

_Duo_

"Comment un homme peut il être si beau dans le chagrin comme dans la joie ? Même ses larmes sont belles..."

- Je ne doute pas de ton amour, je n'en ai jamais douté. Mais je me sens si sale... J'ai tant honte de n'avoir pas refusé ses attouchements. Tu étais inconscient, tu pouvais mourir sans même te réveiller... je me suis laissé déborder par la situation. Je croyais que ce que je faisais était le bon choix. Maintenant, je ne sais plus... je ne suis plus sur de rien... La seule chose qui me reste c'est notre amour. Mon seul repère désormais. Je sais que tu m'aimes, mais je ne suis plus comme avant. J'ai peur de ne plus pouvoir me laisser toucher sans revoir ses mains et sa bouche sur moi.

_Heero_

"Duo... je commence à comprendre... je ne te laisserai pas tomber ni me fuir. Même si je dois te conquérir à nouveau. Je suis prêt à tout pour te garder à mes côtés."

FIN (pour le moment)


End file.
